The Confessions of a Teenage Witch
by Claire Malfoy
Summary: A oneshot song fic! It has some Harry Potter characters in it. Claire Malfoy is trying to saver her true love. Pleas rr


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. The song in this story is not mine either. It belongs to the writer of Wicked and the person who writes it.

Claire Malfoy sat in the middle of her room. Her boyfriend, Sirius Black, could die tonight. Her father and the Death Eaters were loose, and Lucius didn't want his daughter to be associated with any blood traitor. He just wouldn't have it.

Claire couldn't let him die. She loved him. It wasn't her fault.

Earlier that night

"Claire, must you love a blood traitor? You know what the Dark Lord will do to you. I will not let you die. You are my daughter," Lucius said to Claire.

"Father, I'm sorry. He loves me, and I love him too." Claire feared what her father was going to do. She thought he would've hurt her, but he just walked away. 'Oh, thank you, Lord.'

Now

Claire was working on a spell on trying to protect Sirius. She loved him. She couldn't let him die. She set up her cauldron up, and set up her potion book.

(spoken) "Sirius!  
(sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die"

She cut her own arm and let her own blood drop into the cauldron. She felt the pain.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

What good is chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Sirius, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?"

At this, she was crying. She had tried to kill him the night before.

Flashback

Sirius Black and Claire were walking about the school grounds of Hogwarts. Under her long black skirt, Claire had a dagger. She was supposed to kill Sirius. Claire was a Death Eater, and was under the Imperious curse. Voldemort wanted her to kill anyone who he considered a blood traitor.

She didn't know that she was under his control.

"Claire, come on. Let's go to the pond," Sirius said, taking Claire's hand and pulling her toward the pond.

"Ok," she replied.

When they arrived, they sat down and looked at the reflection in the lake of the moon.

When Claire heard Sirius snoring, she pulled out the dagger. She almost killed him, but she snapped out of it just in time. As she pulled the dagger away, Sirius awoke. He looked at her and yelled. She started to cry.

"Claire, did you just try to kill me? I thought you loved me. Why would you do that?" He asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," she said, pulling up her left sleeve. When he saw it, the Dark Mark, he yelled and got up, and ran back to the castle. Claire ran, too. She was supposed to meet the Dark Lord and the Death Eater's in the Forbidden Forest. She ran, then she saw the light of a fire. A green fire. 'Father.' She thought. It was her father's sign not to come. She stopped, then ran to a tree to hide.

"Come on, all of you!" an aurror said. It was Alaster Moody. 'This isn't good,' Claire thought. She muttered something, and red sparks came out. Moody saw them, and started to where she was hiding. She ran, and muttered the spell again. More aurrors came after her.

After a few minutes of running, she headed back to the Dark Lord, and the Death Eaters. She cut the ropes with her dagger, letting them all escape. Her father grabbed her, and said, "Grab my arm and hold tight." She did has she was told, and they disapperated. They appeared at another safe spot for the Death Eaters. Claire stood by her father. All the Death Eaters were in a circle, with Voldemort in the middle.

"Claire, is he dead?" the Dark Lord asked.

"My Lord, no. He awoke before I could. I'm sorry," she replied, scared.

"Well, then only one thing to do: Crucio!" the Dark Lord shouted. Claire felt sharp pains throughout her body. She fell down to the ground. Then she fainted from the pain. The next day she awoke in her bed in Malfoy Manor.

End Flashback

She remembered trying to explain it to Sirius as he ran, but he wouldn't listen. Her father went out, with fellow Death Eaters. She knew they were going to kill him. She locked the front door and her bedroom door before she began. She continued, adding ingredients as she went.

"No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Roxey  
Doctor Dillamond  
Sirius  
Sirius!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all of the world be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Sirius, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!"

When she finished, her father came in the front door. He was shouting for her. "Claire! Get down here!" She wouldn't do it. Then she heard her father come up to her door. He busted down the door. "What did you do!"


End file.
